helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Taguchi Natsumi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei}} Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. She joined in February 2011 alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Hamaura Ayano. Biography 2011 In February, she joined Hello Pro Egg alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yoshihashi Kurumi and was first introduced at the Shiodame Event on June 19. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 Taguchi participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 5th, Taguchi, Kaneko Rie and Tanabe Nanami will be participating in an FC event for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) *'Nickname:' Tagucchi (たぐっち) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 145cm *'Shoe Size:' 20.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello! Pro Egg *'Hello Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Hula hoop *'Likes:' Athletic festival, jumping rope. *'Favorite Food:' Asparagus, Apples, Asian Pears *'Least Favorite Food:' Avocado *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Pink *'Best Subject:' Music, Cooking, Japanese, Physical Education (Vaulting Box) *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "KoiING" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To': Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki, Suzuki Airi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) *Ten Made Nobore! |-|Original Songs= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|Concerts= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Works TV Dramas *2012 Hyper Souji Chou! (ハイパーそうじ長!) (as Rina) TV Programs *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013.1.3 "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet Programs *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Commercials *2011 Pizza-La Trivia *She is a fan of S/mileage. *She has a younger sister. *She gets along best with Miyamoto Karin. *She has the most promotion outside of Hello! Project out of her generation. *She has a dog named "Kobushi". *Participated in Morning Musume's 9th, 10th and 11th Generation auditions, but failed. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she said Morning Musume. *On a rainy day she would draw pictures and read books, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *Her best sport is basketball. *She was a back dancer for S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. *Was ranked 8th on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. *She likes Miyazaki Yuka.http://blog-project.net/miyazaki-yuka/130248, and Miyazaki thinks Taguchi is cute. *She frequently appears in Takagi Sayuki's blog. *She wants try singing "Ooki na Ai de Motenashite" by ℃-ute. Gallery M-05-b.jpg|October 2013 (~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi Pure) Img20121228041933.jpg|December 2012 Tumblr_mb5bbelAnD1qclfimo1_500.jpg|October 2012 Img20120909135602163.jpg|September 2012 Sep_taguchi.jpg|August 2012 50195_Taguchi_Natsumi.jpg|March 2012 Tagucchi3.jpg|September 2011 Natsumi.jpg|July 2011 DLF2Hl.jpg|2011 Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2000 births Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type A Category:July Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Cancer